Time's Inconsistencies
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: In the chaotic future that Tasuku arrives in, the Future Force worked. Why? What does this mean for Tasuku? And what, exactly, is his true past? An AU idea stemming from FCBF100 Episode 34. (My serious attempt at a CFV FCBF crossover) (I'M BACK!)
1. Chapter 1

**Time's Inconsistencies**

 **AKA Buddyfight 100 Episode 34 AU and Cardfight Vanguard crossover**

 **AKA the crazy story idea that wrote itself out.**

* * *

The Future Force was active. Here in this distant, ruined future. Did this mean that somewhere out there, he was still alive? Did this mean that this future was still very near the present?

Suzaku Kenran never did say exactly how many Earth years away was their so called distant future. After all, time passes differently depending on the world they were on. A thousand years may pass in the Dragon World, and maybe only a hundred would pass in the human world.

But more importantly, Tasuku was finding his surroundings awfully familiar. The only memory he had before he and Jack met was that of a destroyed world, and wandering around the area where the Disaster hit, watching as parents and children reunited, while he had no one. The Disaster had struck slightly before they met, but not on the scale of devastation that Tasuku recalled.

Tasuku had kept quiet about it. He knew he had lost his memories, told no one about it, and he wasn't even sure if his memories of dust covered ruins were true.

At least... Until now.

Tasuku didn't know what to think anymore. How had he ended up in the past? Who exactly was he, to have been important enough to be sent back in time at his young age? And he worried, what if once Yamigedo and the Hundred Demons were completely gone, would he disappear along with this doomed timeline? What would happen to Jack? Gao? Everyone?

As he pondered and hacked at his enemies, Tasuku never spotted a little armored blue dragon stare at him wide eyed from the shadows, before running off to find its future selves and Vanguard.

* * *

 **So... Yeah. Starting a new fic. I blame marathoning the past 20 or so episodes of Future Card Buddyfight 100. And the sub for episodes 26-40 finally being available on Youtube. And episode 34 for making me even think of this damn plunny! Oh! And also the fact that Tasuku is pretty much Kai and Aichi's love child. You see where I'm going with this (Somewhat.).**

 **The thing is, I'm basing this entire fic on the fact that no one was very clear on how many years into the future they went. The only indicator was Sophia's lookalikes. Who look really young, younger than Tasuku and the others, but old enough to have been Sofia's future kids. More on this will be revealed in chapter 2(Technically done with that.) so I'll explain more when I post it.**

 **Also, I'm not very knowledgeable about Buddyfight and Cardfight outside of the anime. I research the lore for both occasionally, but I don't really play the game. So I may avoid writing Buddyfights or Cardfights, both canon and original.**

 **Yeah... So for those of you looking forward to Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light, sorry! This idea has taken over for the next week or so, but please know that this will not be a priority fic. I will continue writing this when I feel like I want to write about Tasuku (Or the other character) as this is a pretty serious fic, which will explore the universe that holds both Buddyfight and Cardfight. It will take loads of time. It will take lots of rewatching episodes. But this fic, which will touch on headcanons upon headcanons, ideas upon ideas, and so many character interpretations, will be so. Damn. Worth it.**

 **So, thanks for reading this first chapter! Leave a review/pm/comment, and I'll reply back as soon as I can. Leave questions too!**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or Future Card Buddyfight. Both belong to Bushiroad. (I do wish I could own _something_ from these series/games, but alas! I do not own anything but this crazy idea of mine!)**

* * *

Time had stopped for one Shindou Chrono. Ever since the disaster that was Yamigedo, time had frozen over him, halting his growth at his middle school age, thanks to a certain time travelling armored dragon and his clan's deck somehow winding up in his hands some three years later.

He blamed Ibuki Kouji. Honestly, leaving it in his old school locker despite knowing there was very little possibility of him going back to the abandoned building? It was absolute coincidence that Chrono had decided to seek shelter there for the night. Though, he had to thank his rival/stalker/mentor/dear friend/lover. After all, if he hadn't given him the deck (and the G-units), their fighting chance and last hope would have been lost forever. The fighting chance that was the ability to summon the units of Cray to Earth, and the last hope that was the ability to travel through time.

It hadn't been simply him that time had stopped for, however. All of his friends(bossy, crazy prepared Anjou Tokoha, calm, cool headed Kiba Shion, ditzy yet relaxed Okazaki Kumi, shy yet strong Asukawa Taiyou), seniors (his teacher Katsuragi Kamui, the old friend of his father, Nitta Shinn, the mother figure of the group, Tokura Misaki, Tokoha's big brother, Anjou Mamoru, and more of Kamui's seniors, old teammates, and rivals) and even his lover (Ibuki, despite being cold, calculating, manipulative and strangely childish on occasion), had remained the age he had met them, the timeless Vanguards, leaders of the multiple clans and races of Cray, defending the remaining humans against wild forces of Yamigedo.

Chrono had to admit though, among the number one fighters, he had not expected to find a two year old kid being taken care of by Sendou Aichi and Kai Toshiki when he first joined the main fighters a few years after gaining his deck and travelling with his friends. Little blue haired, red eyed Tasuku, who soon enough grew to be too much like his adoptive parents.

However, both knew that the ruined world was not a place to raise a young boy. And an attack from monsters soon forced the two to choose. Let Tasuku live in this devastated world and risk him dying, or send him to the past, allowing him to grow up in a less dangerous environment.

Of course, the two chose the latter, and Chrono sent the crying and confused nine year-old Tasuku a full eighteen years back in time, with the help of the Gear Chronicle clan members. Four years before Yamigedo would appear once again, but it would be enough.

Of course, little had changed since then. Almost four years later, the damn monster continued to rampage on, with only two recent distortions in the time-space continuum. Other than allowing the Vanguard to summon their units from Cray, Chrono also found himself repairing or checking on whatever distortions in time which occurred. Mainly to ensure no unwanted surprises found their way to the already devastated timeline to cause more trouble.

Chrono Dran had mentioned that he had found a pair of dragons and three other monsters who seemed to be from a parallel timeline the first round, keeping his distance, and the second due to one of the dragons sending a message through time.

Then a third distortion occurred over an hour ago. He had sent Chrono Dran to check, but the little dragon hadn't returned yet... Scratch that. Just returned, wearing the most panicked expression on his face.

 _Chrono! Bad news!_

"What's the problem, Dran? What's wrong?!"

 _It's Tasuku-chan!_

'Eh?'

 _Tasuku-chan returned to this time! And he's attacking Gratos' base right now!_

"What?!"

* * *

 **Did a bit of timeline analysis. Anyone who wants it please review or PM me about it, cause it was crazy!**

 **So most of this chapter was in Chrono's POV, and for a good reason. Being the holder of a deck of time-travelling, steam punk designed units, it makes sense that he keeps an eye on distortions in time as well. As for Chrono Dran... well, I chose him because as of GIRS Crisis, Chrono Dran has always been Chrono's starting Vanguard i.e. the scout. The Tasuku-chan part was... well... that would be revealed in later chapters!**

 **Enjoyed this chapter? If so, leave a review and thanks for reading!**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover**

 **(Forgot this: A word of warning. This is my first time writing in a TCG anime fandom. Most would start with YGO, but the lore there is too explored. These two TCG anime have lores and worlds still unexplored, so I can make a lot less mistakes trying to write in them!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Vanguard and Buddyfight belong to Bushiroad not me. And on another note, writing this piece made me dream of learning how to play Vanguard, not that I've acted upon that dream yet...**

* * *

Chrono was panicking as he held on to Chronojet Dragon, the Gear Chronicle unit speeding past the many monsters in the Hundred Demons army.

How did Tasuku make his way back to this time?! Why was he even here?! He should have been safe and sound in their past! Not in this distorted future!

Nearing the tower that made up Gratos' base, he quickly gestured to Chronojet to set him down on a nearby building and hide itself, seeing Gratos hovering in the distance. Chrono was quick to notice an older Tasuku(but not that much older) facing the demon horseman. But what caught his eye, was the fact that Tasuku was floating in the air, dressed in white and gold armour, green fire trailing behind the wheels supporting him, and the gold armoured dragon flapping its wings behind him, mechanical parts holding the ability of time travel, similar to his own Chronojet and his past and future selves.

Chrono's heart dropped out from under him when he heard the words "Open the Flag!" come out from Tasuku's mouth.

He knew that the game, Future Card Buddyfight, just like Cardfight Vanguard, involved worlds beyond their own, just like Cray. Unlike Vanguard, Buddyfight monsters had found a way to manifest on Earth much earlier than Cray's units, thanks to their large involvement in Earth's history through the Omni Lords. It was also the reason why when Vanguard found its way to Earth, many new players found it easier to bring forth the image of Cray and their units, and with the Gear Chronicle helping Cray's clans, made it easier for them to manifest on Earth as well when the battles finally broke out, Vanguard fighters battling in defence of the humans.

But he hadn't expected that Tasuku had managed to get himself deep into the war against Yamigedo, even in the past. He definitely was his adoptive parent's child, somehow getting himself into stupidly deep trouble, most likely on purpose too. Honestly, what was he going to tell Kai and Aichi? That their kid was fighting the war in the past as well? Kai would kill him for one via Draconic Overlord's hellish flames, and Aichi would probably manage to use Blaster Dark's sword to impale him to death, knowing the bluenette's hidden sadistic side.

Watching as Tasuku went against all odds and defeated the demon commander that Chrono recalled was the cause of all their current problems, Chrono continued to observe from afar, unsure if he should approach the boy.

Then following from the distance as the blue haired boy left with his dragon, the girl, and... Was that a reporter on a UFO? Chrono shook his head in disbelief and followed them into the abandoned building. Staying as close to the door as he could, Chrono eavesdropped on their discussion as to how to return to their own time without the energy required. The dragon/human known as Suzaku Kenran couldn't do it, Tasuku's dragon partner Jackknife had not enough energy to do it, and that girl...

Wait a minute. Was that Sofia Sakharov? Hadn't she disappeared years ago? And those were her kids! Then Chrono remembered the other reason he had been out of the underground base that day. The kids had gone missing again, and Chrono was sent to find them. Chrono had met the Ice Queen of Disaster once before, when she had left her kids in the care of the Vanguard fighters. Something about having to correct a mistake she made.

Distracted as he was, he never noticed Suzaku Kenran give a glare in his direction until a beam of light blasted right past his face. Chrono wouldn't admit that he yelped when he jumped back in shock, quickly dodging before the beam cut into his torso.

"Kenran! What did you do that for?" Chrono heard Tasuku yell in anger.

"I simply caught the scent of a sneaky little rat eavesdropping on our conversation," Great. Caught red handed.

"Eh?"

"Na-na-na-nani?!"

"Tasuku, look there!" the dragon pointed.

Chrono stood up as the smoke dissipated, dusting the debris out of his hair and sighed, "Looks like the choice has been taken out of my hand."

Grinning at the wary looks he was getting from the whole room, Chrono said, "Heard you all say you need to go back in time. You need a lift?"

"Ah! Chrono-nii!" The siblings yelped, looking guilty.

"You two ruffians! Your mom left you in our care for a reason! I get that you feel the need to help out, but at least inform Aichi-san or Kouji before you go!" Chrono scolded the two, walking into the room.

"Sorry," the sister apologised, "But we heard you were keeping an eye on the time travelers, and we wanted to help!"

"Then we saw Tasuku-san and wanted to meet him," the brother explained.

"And yet you two got yourselves attacked," Chrono muttered. "If you both got killed on our watch, I'd expect your mother would kill us in retaliation, regardless of the need for our help."

As he continued to scold them, Chrono paid attention to the reactions of the other room occupants.

The Dragon/Human known as Suzaku Kenran hid his expression with a fan, but it was obvious he was disturbed at how time had stopped for him, especially with the way his eyes narrowed.

The Dragon's three allies had unreadable expressions, but Chrono knew that the situation was confusing them.

The pink haired girl reporter and her octopus alien partner stood there filming the scene, never saying a word, but Chrono could see she was filing away questions for later.

The other dragon in the room, Jackknife, was just as bewildered by the situation. However he was inching closer to Tasuku, which made Chrono mentally approve of Tasuku's choice of partner. Overprotective was a good sort of protective, knowing how much trouble a child that was a combination of Kai and Aichi could get into.

Then the sound of an arrow being notched made Chrono pause in lecturing the kids. Turning to the sided, he found Sofia targeting him, hair longer and wilder than usual.

"Who are you," she asked in her usual monotone, eyes narrowed.

"Huh. So this is the infamous Disaster Force I heard about," Chrono muttered, feeling the chill from the arrow. "Considering how much more versatile Buddyfight is compared to Vanguard, it's unsurprising they were the first to be able to manifest in the real world."

Then he heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and Chrono panicked, seeing Tasuku had drawn the blade threateningly, hair long, eyes taking on a very familiar threatening look, dark energy pulsing.

"Oi oi oi... Aichi-san is definitely going to kill me now! What the hell have you gotten into Tasuku, to be able to manifest your cards like this?!" Chrono yelped.

Silence met his statement. Two humans out of time widening their eyes in shock, the dragon in human form narrowing his eyes further, the dragon by Tasuku's side inhaled deeply, and Tasuku himself backed away, eyes narrowed, grip on his sword shaky as he growled out, "Who _are you_? And **why do you seem to know me?!** "

* * *

 **Took my own sweet time posting this new chapter cause I now have 7+ chapters for this series in mind so far. Chapter 4 is almost done too!**

 **Now about Sofia. And her kids(I am assuming they are her kids damnit!). Remember this is the timeline where Yamigedo never went through a second evolution. Meaning no petrifying strands of webbing. However this is also a timeline where everything went to hell because Variable Cord was an idiot and decided that without him everything would be fine and dandy. So pretty much everything went to hell, but it isn't as bad as the hell that occurs if they can't seal or kill off Yamigedo's third form(Where every human dies after being turned to stone)**

 **But back to the inconsistency that is Sofia and her kids. This story assumes that sometime post the failed sealing of Yamigedo's second form without Variable Cord, the world fell to chaos and destruction. In that chaos, Sofia leaves and returns to Gaen Kyoya, where a couple of years later she has kids (does NOT subtly imply that they are Kyoya's kids, but it was obvious enough in the anime anyway.). The kids, once born, are sent to the Vanguard Association, where they have grounded bases(Because its hard raising kids on the move in a submarine), with Sofia giving the excuse of correcting a mistake (How she does that, well it assumes a little on what Gaen Kyoya was doing during the entirety of Hundred.).**

 **As for what age was Sofia when she did this? Well... 22. Yeah. Meaning the kids are 9 years old. Sofia IS two years older than Chrono in canon by the way.**

 **If you all want more timeline explanations, please pm or leave it in your review. Hope you've all enjoyed reading this crazy chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Kiri Kaitou Clover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Vanguard and Buddyfight belong to Bushiroad not me.**

* * *

Tasuku had quickly swapped out to the Disaster Force once he entered Gratos' base. Even if he was rescuing Sofia, she was technically still an enemy due to her current allegiance to Yamigedo. He'd rather not have her knowing his ability to use the Future Force while in the future.

Shivering as he felt the dark energy course through him, Tasuku quickly took down his enemies, and even if one followed him into the lift, it was dealt with by the time he reached the top floor where Gratos was. Quickly casting Barracal Barret as a smokescreen, he attempted to make his way to Sofia as quickly as possible, only for the smoke to be dispelled by a single sword slash from Voremos. At the same time, Tasuku flinched as his own sword was quickly destroyed by Aberrucia, leaving him defenseless and open to Thanatos' own attack.

"Tasuku!" Jack roared as he came out from the deck, blocking the attack despite his blinded and damaged state.

"Jack, you shouldn't have come out!" Tasuku yelled worriedly at his Buddy, as he thought desperately, 'I don't want to lose you again!'

Then, the sudden glow from his old Impact Card startled him. Quickly taking it out of his pocket, Tasuku flinched as a familiar burst of darkness dragged him in. Red eyes stared at him through the darkness, while its owner declared,"I will give you the star of hope, young man of destiny. Use it to open a new path, away from this hopeless future."

Blinking, Tasuku looked up to see that once again, he had not left the area. Jack was still in front of him, managing to deflect most of the blows targeting him. The Impact Card left Tasuku's hands, and he watched as it entered Jack's core, the dragon's eyes clearing up. Turning the look around the dragon spotted his friend and asked in disbelief, "Tasuku?"

Relief in his eyes, Tasuku asked, "Jack? You can see now?"

"Yes, and although I'm unsure where it came from, I can feel an overwhelming power, unlike anything I've experienced! With this I will be able to fight alongside you again!" The dragon declared, causing his partner to smile and nod. However, Gratos had lost his patience, and destroyed the Dark Core. The flow of Disaster Force energy cut off, Tasuku reverted to his original state.

Mentally cursing his inattention, Tasuku wavered between choosing to reveal his ability to use the Future Force to Sofia, or to find another way. Jack had dived right into the path of the renewed flurry of attacks from the Apocalypse Knights, when Tasuku had an idea. It was a long shot, but he would just have to take that chance.

"It looks like you guys have too much time on your hands. Then would you be interested in joining me for a Buddyfight?"

* * *

Tasuku flinched as he watched the leader of the Apocalypse Knights be eaten by Yamigedo. He knew that if it was their own time, the knight would probably still be able to come back, but right now? When the divisions between the worlds was destroyed? The blue haired hero did not know if the knight would survive.

What Tasuku did know, was that Jack had somehow evolved _further_ , with the help of the Gargantua Punisher card Gao had left him. Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster". The golden metallic form reminded him of Jack's "Gold Ritter" form, yet at the same time represented his ever-present wishes and hopes to save those who were in need, to save their world from the destruction of this future.

"Ugh..." Tasuku heard Jack growl as he noticed the dragon begin descending. Following him down, Tasuku then asked, "Jack? Are you alright?"

The dragon just shook his head and said, "No, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired from the fight earlier."

"Then I guess we should head back to the place we were staying in first," Tasuku muttered, gesturing to Jack to revert to his smaller form as he maintained his Buddy Skill. Behind him, Sofia activated her own skill and followed after him. Variable Cord had gone ahead of them, not wanting to waste anymore time.

It only took a short few minutes for them to reach the building. By then, Variable Cord had returned to his human form, a look of impatience crossing his face.

"Now that we are all here, I believe we should get onto the task at hand and head back to your time," Suzaku Kenran huffed.

Glancing at the still tired Jack, Tasuku asked, "Well Jack? Do you think you can make the jump?"

"I could if I had the energy, Tasuku. At this point, despite my body being repaired, it would take nearly ten thousand years," the dragon sighed.

"It's going to take nearly ten thousand years?" Kenran yelped.

"In order to travel this far through time, I need to store that many years worth of energy," Jack explained, eyes closed and unwilling to face Tasuku.

Kenran then pointed his fan at Sofia, "I used up all of my energy coming to this time. Do something with that Disaster Force of yours."

Tasuku glanced at her with eyes narrowed as she took out her Dark Core, explaining its impossibility. The core had been cracked, split right down the middle. While the Disaster Force could easily make up for their energy problems, the main issue was where to get a new core. Tasuku had already lost the spare core that Sofia had dropped, thanks to Gratos as well. However Tasuku did not wish to rely on it.

Conflicted with his dislike of using the Dark Core, Tasuku did not notice when Jack had begun discussing with Kenran about alternate source of energy, nor did he notice the two children give each other worried looks, the boy biting his lip as he looked down at his chest.

It was only when Suzaku Kenran gave a glare in the direction of the door and he summoned one of his Dragarms to blast a beam of light at it that Tasuku was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Kenran! What did you do that for?" Tasuku yelled in shock and anger.

"I simply caught the scent of a sneaky little rat eavesdropping on our conversation," the man shrugged, eyes still glaring at the now melted doorway.

"Eh?" Tasuku blinked in surprise, unsure as to what the Omni Lord was talking about.

Facing the door, Paruko yelped in surprise as she saw a shadowed figure rise up from the smoke, "Na-na-na-nani?!"

"Tasuku, look there!" Jack pointed out as he quickly went into his full form.

As the smoke dissipated, the figure dusted the debris out of their hair and sighed, "Looks like the choice has been taken out of my hand."

A young, red haired, green eyed male, stepped out of the smoke, and Tasuku immediately went tense. Another human? What the teen asked only put him further on edge, "Heard you all say you need to go back in time. You need a lift?"

"Ah! Chrono-nii!" The blue haired siblings yelped, looking guilty. Tasuku looked at them in shock. They knew this human?

"You two ruffians! Your mom left you in our care for a reason! I get that you feel the need to help out, but at least inform Aichi-san or Kouji before you go!" the young man, now named Chrono, scolded the two, as he walked into the room.

"Sorry," the sister apologised, "But we heard you were keeping an eye on the time travelers, and we wanted to help!"

"Then we saw Tasuku-san and wanted to meet him," the brother explained.

"And yet you two got yourselves attacked," the red head muttered. "If you both got killed on our watch, I'd expect your mother would kill us in retaliation, regardless of the need for our help."

As he continued to scold them, Tasuku stared. This was the first time the children ever referred him by name, yet not once did they ever give a glance of recognition. It was worrying, and it was a piece of information he would have to file away for later, Tasuku recognising the possibility that it was linked to his strange ability to use the Future Force despite already being in the future.

What was similarly worrying was the way Suzaku Kenran tried to hide his expression with his fan, his eyes narrowed, yet showing Tasuku that the dragon had noticed something strange about the human.

The Paruko and Takosuke stood there filming the scene, never saying a word. It was just like her to do so, and Tasuku knew that she would have questions later.

Jack was just as bewildered by the situation. However, Tasuku had noticed how Jack had been slowly inching closer to him, his friend's wings ready to wrap protectively around him.

Then the flash of purple and the sound of an arrow being notched made Tasuku turn. What he found was Sofia targeting the red haired teen, her hair longer and wilder than usual, indicating the use of the Disaster Force, as well as the fact that she had lied about not having anymore Dark Cores. A soft clatter had Tasuku look down, seeing yet another Dark Core.

"Who are you," she asked in her usual monotone, eyes narrowed.

"Huh. So this is the infamous Disaster Force I heard about," their intruder muttered. "Considering how much more versatile Buddyfight is compared to Vanguard, it's unsurprising they were the first to be able to manifest in the real world."

Tasuku quickly scooped up the Dark Core and activated it, drawing out Star Saber, Asteroid and pointing it at Chrono threateningly, Tasuku's hair now long, dark energy pulsing as he glared. Tasuku then watched as Chrono turned to look at him, panic filling his expression.

"Oi oi oi... Aichi is definitely going to kill me now! What the hell have you gotten into Tasuku, to be able to manifest your cards like this?!" the red haired teen yelped, staring at Tasuku with worry in his eyes.

Silence met his statement. Paruko and Sofia both widened their eyes in shock, Kenran narrowed his eyes further, Jack inhaled deeply, and Tasuku himself backed away, eyes narrowed, grip on his sword shaky.

Inside Tasuku, his mind was going around in circles, thoughts scattered as fear and confusing took over him. _'He knows me. How does he know me? Why are you looking at me like this? Why are you worried?_ ** _Who are you?!_** _'_

Taking a shuttering breath, Tasuku growled out the one thought that stood out, "Who _are you_? And **why do you seem to know me?!** "

* * *

 **I just got my theory that the kids were Sofia's and Kyoya's kids jossed VERY HARD when I rewatched this episode as well as watching the three ending episodes. WELL FUCK YOU CANON. FUCK. YOU. Also, FUCK YOU DDD. I WANT DRUM BACK. AT LEAST HE WASN'T AS ANNOYING AND CHILDISH.**

 **Anyways, thank you Misachi99, for PMing me and kicking my ass into gear. I finally managed to finish this chapter after bulldozing through the final few episodes, as well as rewatching episode 34 for anything I missed out on. As it turns out, I missed out a few major details (Such as the siblings being descendants of Sofia and Tasuku. Ugh. This is why time travel, particularly into the future, is one of the harder topics to write fanfictions on. AS THIS FUTURE CAN EASILY BE CHANGED). I managed to correct a few of these errors that were present last chapter by inserting the points into this chapter, as this is all from Tasuku's pov. The end bit was particularly screwy.**

 **Back to the fic. Now majority of this chapter had been taken from episode 34, and the ending is basically what happened at the end of last chapter in Tasuku's pov. Of course, since I do not intend for this fic to be purely novelization, I took liberties to change up the dialogue a little. From this point on, however, there will be a large change. I WILL be going very off course episode 34, for the next chapter will start the premise of my idea.**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed reading this chapter! I'll see you all (NOT TOO SOON I HOPE. I HAVE MID-SEMESTERS IN UNI TO DEAL WITH AT THE MOMENT.). Leave a review as you go, and thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm. Posting this way later than I actually wanted to.**

 **Vanguard and Buddyfight are Bushiroad stuff. Also, timeline wise this is compliant to the revelations that occurred during Stride-Gate. Plot-line wise this is more compliant to Buddyfight 100 but not to DDD.**

* * *

"Tasuku-san, please don't hurt Chrono-nii!"

Tasuku flinched as the two kids suddenly stood in front of his sword, blocking him from Chrono.

Chrono, in turn, tried to defend himself, "Look, just listen to the kids and put those weapons away. I am not your enemy."

"Why should we believe you? You were eavesdropping on our conversation, and you have not even answered our questions." Kenran hissed.

"Does it help if I say that I am human?" Chrono sighed. "Look, just come with me and trust the kids. You all need to travel through time without wasting time waiting or searching for alternate power sources, am I right?"

"We have that power source right here. We have no need for - " Sofia began when Kenran blasted the wall right next to her, interrupting her.

"Sofia, shut up for one moment. You lied to all of us that you did not have any more Dark Cores, so your input is no longer necessary," The dragon/human growled.

"You stated earlier that you have a different way to travel through time," Tasuku asked as he lowered his sword, eyes wary still. "What do you mean?"

"We have a portal at our base," Chrono shrugged. "It might take longer to adjust it, but its safer than relying on untested energy sources."

At that Kenran started, "Humans have advanced that far?"

"No, we haven't," Chrono shook his head. "This gate was one of the few prototypes that we had on hand years ago. The time portal it is now had been gifted to us in the wake of Yamigedo's destruction of the world by ones very similar to your kind, Variable Cord."

Kenran froze. The dragon had no idea that there were others among the worlds that could time travel like Star Dragon World residents. The fact that this boy, one who had his time frozen indefinitely, knew of such creatures, was a worrying thought.

Tasuku had been surprised as well as worried. If there was a portal through time in this destroyed future, it was possible that he had traveled through said portal into the past. It would explain why this destroyed world was so familiar.

"Ano..." Paruko began, nervously glancing at the scene, "Maybe we should just check it out? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to have more options right?"

"She's right," Jack muttered, "We may also be able to gather some allies in this time."

Sighing, Tasuku realized that they had a point. Deactivating the Dark Core, Tasuku let his sword disappear and said, "We'll follow you for now. If only to ensure that you were not lying."

Chrono shrugged as he watched the rest deactivate their own weapons, 'It's better than nothing. At least this way I can ensure that Tasuku is safe.'

Pushing the two kids out the still damaged door, Chrono then said, "Well then, please follow me."

As the stepped out of the building however, Kenran asked, "Don't tell me we'll be walking the entire way."

Tasuku and the others froze when they saw the smirk that appeared on their guide's face, the boy's hands holding up a card with a backing none of them recognized. Chrono then said, "Call, Chronojet Dragon."

Instantly, a blue armored dragon appeared out of nowhere, causing the group to tense and become defensive.

"Chronojet Dragon? I don't think I've heard of a card like that before..." Tasuku wondered, eyes narrowed. It looked familiar though.

"Not in a Buddyfight, I bet," Chrono said as he helped the twins onto his partner's palm, before jumping onto the dragon as well. "It doesn't really help that my partner was only able to properly materialise three years after Yamigedo won, and that was only after his deck wound up in my hands..."

 _Where are we headed, Chrono?_ a deep voice rang out, startling them.

"Vanguard Association HQ, Chronojet, we need to get them to the portal," Chrono said.

"Did you say the Vanguard Association?!" Sofia started.

Chrono smirked at the spy, "I see that Gaen Kyouya knows of us. Anyways, lets get going. I'd like for us to make it there before nightfall."

Chronojet Dragon then took off, and the rest of the group, seeing no other option, followed.

Tasuku, who was still curious at the strange Buddy Monster and summon method, decided fly up to Chrono's side and ask, "I know I didn't recognise the card backing earlier. If it isn't a Buddy Monster, then what is Chronojet Dragon?"

 _A unit from Cray! That's what we are!_ a tiny voice said. Appearing in a small flash, a small blue dragon with similar mechanical parts to Chronojet Dragon giggled out as it somersaulted in the air, _Tasuku-chan grew up!_

"Oi, Dran, why are you out?!" Chrono yelped.

 _Chrono, I thought you were going to send me ahead to warn the others?_ the dragon asked.

"I will, just let me explain to them a little more. And anyways its a little too far for you to fly to at the moment."

The little dragon simply giggled and began flying alongside them, Chrono shaking his head at his partner's playfulness.

On the other hand, Tasuku had caught a single word that stood out in their conversation, "Cray?"

Chrono gave an affectionate grin, "Yup. Cray. Its a little similar to the worlds that the monsters of your game come from. Only, Cray is a distant planet that house several nations, each with their own clans and units."

"But they have cards?" Paruko asked.

"Cray used to use the card battles on Earth to determine the outcome of its wars, each clan having its chosen champions, their Vanguards if you will. Thus the game was called Cardfight Vanguard."

"And they stopped this 'connection of fates'?" Variable Cord asked, voice mocking.

"They did not. Instead Cray decided to become more involved after it recognised the threat of Yamigedo. They already had one world consuming parasite attempt to destroy Earth and Cray. They were not going to allow Yamigedo to advance any further. Only problem was, there were very few people who naturally had the capabilities to summon units directly from Cray at the time," Chrono explained.

It was a harsh reality Tasuku was not sure he would be able to accept easily. He had gotten used to being able to summon Jack, and he doubted he would survive losing the ability to talk to his friend once more. It was curious, however, the difference between the two extremely similar worlds, so Tasuku asked, "But why was it so restricted? Buddy monsters summon themselves to Earth all the time."

"A better established history with humans, I guess?" Chrono shrugged, "I mean, Vanguard had existed for quite some time, and there were even humans who formed pacts with some Clans. However, a large majority of us Vanguards never knew this connection. It took a powerful imagination to even give an astral form to ourselves on Cray, and even more would be needed to give them form here on Earth." Chrono said, voice now quiet. It had been amazing when he found Chrono Dran and regained his memories, but it had hurt as well, as the cost of those things had been great.

Shaking his head out of the memories, he said, "Dran, mind going on ahead now to get them to open the gates?"

The little dragon giggled before flying off.

"So, how have you all survived for so long?" Sofia asked, trying to glean as much information as possible.

"We sacrificed a lot to gain the ability to summon our units without consequences three years after Yamigedo's attack. In fact, it was a miracle that Cray even granted it to us in the first place," Chrono said, "Before that, we only survived due to luck, and the fact that our units valued our lives so much that they managed to use what little power they had at the time to protect us from the destruction."

All of them fell silent at that. To know that one of the last bastions of humanity had only survived the destruction due to luck, was sobering. Even the emotionless Sofia felt the slight chill of fear, as it meant that the plans the Gaen group had made had fallen through. The quiet now taking over, the group let that conversation end as they continued to follow Chrono through the maze of ruined buildings.

A shout then echoed as a blue speck hovered far in front of them, _Chrono! Over here!_

Tasuku blinked in surprise. The area they were approaching looked surprisingly well maintained and out of place of its ruined surroundings, though the strangely damaged roof of what seemed to be a factory warehouse looked just as out of place. Then they all felt a pulse of energy, as if they had just passed through a barrier. Jack looked slightly uncomfortable, but it seemed that the dragon had quickly shook it off. Similarly enough Takosuke, Variable Cord and its companions all felt the change and flinched slightly.

Chrono, on the other hand, seemed barely phased by it, and gestured for them to land. Chronojet immediately let him and the twins off once it landed, and nodding to his master, dismissed himself. The rest had similarly landed, the Buddy Monsters reverting to a smaller form. Paruko, on the other hand, began flying around on Takosuke's UFO, videoing the area in silent awe.

"Oi, we're going in!" Chrono called from a set of steps near the entrance, Chrono Dran clinging onto his shoulder. Following him into the building, all of them stared at the interior in shock.

Perhaps it was the numerous amount of people running around in lab coats, all shouting one scientific jargon after another. Perhaps it was the youth of some of these scientists. Perhaps it was the few monsters that roamed around, some of them helping carry things, some of them aiding the scientists. Or perhaps it was the active portal that stood in the middle of the room, showing a clear view of a cloud covered planet.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Chrono smiled, "Kids, welcome to Base 01, also known as Vanguard Association Resistance HQ."

* * *

 **Yeah this was very late. Also, Chrono Dran is a sweet heart, a whole lot of exposition to cover what HAPPENED to the Vanguard fighters during the Yamigedo attack, and does anyone recognise where I placed HQ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM A DRY SEASON OF VANGUARD? Super long chapter for you all! (Hello Mr Wonderland and the more recent revelations in Vanguard G NEXT really helped me write this chapter out.)**

* * *

Tasuku looked around in both awe and surprise. Despite everything Chrono had said about the situation, nothing had prepared Tasuku to see an organised, united front. He didn't recognise any of the monsters that were in the room, but it was a hopeful sight, that not all had been lost yet.

However, the cloud covered planet that the portal in the middle of the room... Tasuku couldn't help but feel as sense of familiarity, and image of a white palace ground and a craggy mountain side both projecting itself into his mind like a long lost memory. In fact, some of the people in the building seemed familiar to him, as if he had met them before. It did not help that a few of them had stopped their work to give their group curious glances, some a little wary when they seemed to recognise Jack for what he was.

Sophia herself looked rather uncomfortable at the attention they were getting. Kenran hid his expression behind his fan, but Tasuku could tell the dragon was slightly disturbed. By what, Tasuku had no idea. The kids had run off somewhere the moment they landed, probably back to where they had been staying. He laughed lightly as Paruko began hovering back and forth, sputtering out her surprise and conveying her eagerness to begin interviewing everyone in the room.

"Oh, Chrono! You're back! Did you find the cause of the distortion?" A black haired male with red eyes called out when he spotted them, running up to Chrono.

"Kamui-san!" Chrono waved back, before replying with a sheepish grin,"Well... I kinda did? It's a little weird."

"Kinda? What do you... oh," Seeing the group standing awkwardly by the entrance, Kamui asked, "Were they the cause?"

"Yeah," Chrono sighed, then explained, "Listen, they need a way back to their own time. I have this feeling that they maybe the key to leading the past away from this horrid timeline. All that, plus..."

Chrono turned his gaze towards a wary Tasuku. Kamui, following his line of sight, blinked in shock and yelped, "He's back?!"

Tasuku's eyes narrowed. He had noticed the looks he had been given. It was both suspicious and frustrating, to know that there was something linking to his past, yet people were still trying to hide it from him.

Chrono nodded, "Somehow he became partners with a time travelling _dragon_. He's so much like _him_ in that aspect."

"Guess it was inevitable," Kamui shrugged.

Turning to face the group, Chrono grinned, "Well, come on down and introduce yourselves kids!"

"Why do you keep calling us kids? You look to be around our age!" Paruko exclaimed.

At that, Kenran muttered, "Not true."

Chrono heard this, and turned his gaze towards the Omni Lord, much to the other's confusion, "So you did notice."

The disguised dragon glared, "Time has halted for you. No. Everyone in this room has their biological clock frozen. It could mean it only happened recently... or it has been years since the effects settled in."

"It's the former. I'm what? 29? Its been a full 18 years since Yamigedo won, too. In fact, I'm sure that the year you came from is 18 years in our past," Chrono shrugged.

All of them looked at him in horror. Eighteen years, and the fight was still going on with no end in sight? How had they managed to last?!

However, they were soon startled when a gentle voice called out from behind them, "Chrono-kun? Why are you all gathered here at the entrance? Is something the matter?"

Hearing the voice, both Kamui and Chrono suddenly looked panicked, "Huh? Hey wait, Aichi-san stop!"

Tasuku couldn't help but turn to look at the newcomer, if only to understand why their guide was acting so strangely.

"What's wro...ng," the blue haired young man who had opened the door, stared directly at Tasuku with recognition, shock, and strangely sadness. In a strangled voice, he said the one thing that cemented Tasuku's suspicions that he was originally from this time...

" _Tasuku?_ " His name.

Chrono sighed and face-palmed while Kamui just threw his hands up in defeat, "Okay that is it. Nii-san, people are starting to stare. Let's go to the meeting rooms and then we can talk."

"But Kamui-kun..." Aichi protested, dazed with shock as Kamui began herding him into a hallway.

"Chrono will explain when he gets Kai here," Kamui glared, "For now, all of you follow us."

Chrono nodded, "You all go on ahead. I'll speak to Kouji and the other leaders about this and get Kai-san."

Tasuku could only nod and follow Kamui down the hallway. He didn't know why... but this Aichi, definitely had something to do with his past. Flashes of now unearthed but still vague memories... of gentle blue eyes and hard green eyes looking at him, the fur of a dog, the warm scales of a dragon, a flash of white steel and the scent of flames... Tasuku wished he could make sense of it all and he hoped that whoever this Kai was, Chrono would get him soon. He needed answers, but he could be patient.

* * *

Having settled Aichi in the adjacent room, Kamui stared at the now highly wary group in front of him and sighed, "Honestly. Why is it that the older I get the more often I have to be the responsible one of the team."

Looking at them, Kamui decided that introductions came first, "So. Chrono told me you all need to go back in time. I'm usually not one for introductions, but, my name's Katsuragi Kamui, Vanguard representative of the Nova Grappler Clan."

Unlike the others, Paruko was more curious about the future rather than afraid or wary. Thus, she unhesitatingly introduced herself, "Nanana Paruko, and this is my Buddy Monster, Takosuke."

Seeing Kamui simply nod and glance their way, the rest soon followed with their introductions.

"Sofia Sakharov."

"Suzaku Kenran."

Tasuku saw the glint of recognition in the elder male's eyes when he turned his gaze in his direction, but he introduced himself anyways, "... Ryuuenji Tasuku, and my partner Jackknife Dragon."

"Good good!" Kamui clapped his hands together, "Now, since we're waiting for Chrono to return, why don't I try answering some of your questions"

"What is this place?" Paruko started off, her mic and Takosuke with the camera ready.

Kamui just grinned, smiling at the girl's eagerness to interview him, "I know Chrono probably answered that but I guess you are referring to the facilities here. This base is actually our scientific and communications stronghold. Research done along side Cray's residents to find new ways of fighting back against Yamigedo. Most of the units who you see here are either the bonded units of the defence team, which we usually aim to investigate ways to strengthen their bonds, or the intellectuals of each clan from Cray."

"What about that portal?"

"That's... well, from what Chrono told me it was an old prototype of what we call a Stride Gate, which is a portal to Cray."

"So that planet is Cray?"

"Yup! The home of multiple civilisations and their clans, each with their own specialities and their own territories."

"Is that portal what we'll be using to head back?"

"Well... no. There is a different gate for that. I'll get back to that later since I need permission to answer."

"So what are Vanguard representatives? You said that in your introduction, but what does it mean?" Tasuku was intrigued. Paruko was asking so many important questions that gave them much needed information on their possible allies.

"Ooh that's a nice question," Kamui thought out loud, "Representatives are humans who have forged a tie with their chosen clan. The stronger the bond, the more powerful they are. The Vanguard representatives, however, are humans who are chosen by influential units in their clan to lead the way. Such humans would have an extremely strong bond with the units. Anymore questions?"

"Why do so many of you seem to recognise Tasuku? I caught quite a few people staring at him," Jack growled.

Tasuku sighed, "Jack, please."

"You can't tell me you don't wish to know why, Tasuku."

Tasuku winced. He knew it was true. And judging from the looks Kamui kept giving him, the elder male had already expected the question to be asked at least once. Of course, it would be someone other than Kamui who answered Jack's question.

"It really isn't his fault," a green haired girl said as she strolled into the room, carrying a stack of papers. Behind her, a maiden with roses covering parts of her body followed, holding a second stack. "Kamui-san, Chrono asked me to tell you that Ibuki-san is being extremely stubborn about getting Kai-san to come over from the Dragon Empire base, so he'll take a while."

"And who are you?" Sofia asked, eyes narrowed.

"Anjou Tokoha, and my partner Ahsha. I'm one of younger Vanguard representatives of the Neo Nectar Clan. Your friend here," Tokoha pointed to Tasuku once she placed the stack of papers down, "He reminds us of a kid that two of our strongest adopted a couple of years back. He would have been his age at this point."

"Would?" Tasuku blinked.

The three lowered their eyes, while Ahsha replied to the question, "Living in a war torn world isn't easy. I would know, since Cray has seen its fair share of battles. After the child was attacked when he was nine, all of our Vanguards made a decision to send him away from the battle zone. It is not an easy choice to make, but it was either that, or have him grow up without a hope for a future."

"We would tell you more but..." Kamui sighed as he looked at the wall that separated them from a despondent Aichi sitting in the other room, "Everything else was pretty classified, and we do need Kai here since he's the other party involved in all of this."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"Oh come on Kouji! Will you just let me contact Kai?! Tasuku is here and I'd rather not have him come to the wrong conclusions without us here to explain things!" Chrono pleaded. He had been doing this for half an hour, explaining the situation with the Buddyfighters and watching as Ibuki just sat there, not paying attention at all until Chrono snapped at him. It was starting to frustrate him. And Ibuki kept using the same argument over and over again when it came to Kai.

"You know why we can't Chrono. The Dragon Empire base needs all its fighters since Mamoru is still injured from that last skirmish. If we take Kai out now..." Ibuki said as he continued typing on his computer.

Chrono sighed, "Look, Kouji. Miwa, Naoki and Henri are all there. You know perfectly well that those three are capable of holding the fort. The reports from the Murakumo and Nubatama patrols also show that attacks from the Hundred Demons have been less frequent in their area after that last battle. You. Can. Afford. To. Get. Kai."

Ibuki sighed as he looked at the glare of disapproval on Chrono's face, before he reluctantly gave in, "Fine. Make the call."

Ibuki could only chuckle at the switch from disapproval to happiness in his lover's eyes before Chrono made his way to the communication centre of their base. Turning back to his work at hand, Ibuki sent out a couple of messages from his computer.

 _From: Ibuki  
_ _To: JP Clan Leaders  
_ _A Time Leap has occurred. Gear Chronicle has approved use of Gate to correct the problem. Requesting confirmation for Gate access._

 _To: Soryu Leon  
_ _Did you already know that the cause of the third distortion was Tasuku? You could have given the rest of us some forewarning. And don't say anything about Harmonics Messiah warning me, you know very well she's weak because she has been artificially strengthening the bonds between us and the units. Either way it seems Tasuku is a key element in the war against Yamigedo. Chrono has approved the use of a Time Gate._

Ibuki had in fact been paying attention to Chrono talk the whole time. If the human head of the Gear Chronicle clan was telling him a Time Gate needed to be opened, then he would do as requested.

* * *

"Misaki-san!" Chrono called to the Genesis user as he entered their communication centre.

"Chrono-kun, welcome back," she said, not looking up from her work desk.

"Misaki-san, can you patch me to Kai in the Dragon Empire branch?" Chrono asked, putting on one of the headsets. "Kouji has given me permission."

Misaki frowned, but complied. A few minutes later Kai answered, "Shindou. What is it."

"You're needed at headquarters," Chrono started, and Kai frowned, "I can't, the Dragon Empire needs me."

"Miwa and the others can hold the fort, Kai. Its Tasuku, he's here."

" _...What?_ " Kai asked in shock, a sentiment echoed by Misaki and everyone else in the room.

"Tasuku?" "Little Tasu-chan is back?" "How is that possible." "I thought you sent him somewhere safe, Chrono-san!" "Why is he here?" "How is he here?"

"ENOUGH!" Chrono yelled, stopping the flow of questions. "Kai, I need you to come over. Aichi met Tasuku before I could stop him and if I'm right Tasuku is going to be asking questions. The rest of you, get back to work. I'm activating a Time Gate tomorrow to send him and his group back in time. Do NOT approach them without us."

On the screen, Kai simply nodded and hung up.

* * *

The room was deafeningly silent when Kamui left the room with Tokoha and Ahsha. Tasuku could barely wrap his mind around the answer they had given to Jack's question. Of all the reasons to why he had no memory of what happened during the Disaster... Having been adopted into a family in a war torn future, only to be sent away for his own safety, was definitely not what he had expected. However, the evidence was there. The Future Force active in the future despite being from the past, the fact that he recognised the ruined landscape of the future, people in the future recognising him, and the brief glimpses of memories that seemed to be from before he arrived during the Disaster. It all pointed to him being from the future in the first place.

Paruko was the one who broke the silence, "So? What's this fuss about people recognising Tasuku? As a prominent human from the past, it wouldn't be surprising if people recognised him."

"That's exactly the problem here. These people play a completely different game to the Buddyfight system, yet they recognise him," Kenran answered.

Of course, before Jack could question about what the other dragon meant, the sound of the door to the adjacent room slamming open and worried murmurs between Aichi and whoever had opened the door could be heard. Then their own door opened, revealing Chrono.

"Is everything alright next door?" Paruko asked.

Chrono chuckled, "They're fine. They just need to get themselves together. Its been a few weeks since they last saw each other."

"So are you going to explain everything Anjou told us?" Jack asked.

"Tokoha? What did she say to you?" Chrono looked at them confused.

"Something about people recognising me because I look like a child that had been under your people's care," Tasuku muttered.

Chrono sighed, "That idiot. I guess word about your arrival spread faster then I thought."

Shaking his head, Chrono looked at Tasuku and Jack, "Anyways, I need you and Jack to follow me. Whatever is discussed next is strictly between the involved parties only."

"As for the rest of you, all of you are free to explore the base. However, Uluru here," He gestured to the black haired girl who was behind him, "will be with you at all times to prevent you from going into sensitive locations or meddle with our machinery."

The young lady bowed and gave them a gentle smile which all but Kenran did in kind, the dragon already noticing her doll like nature.

Tasuku, knowing his allies were in safe hands for now, followed Chrono to the next room. Once he entered however, he froze. Despite having already seen him once before, it was only now that Tasuku felt some sense of familiarity and recognition from the blue haired male who had interrupted them before, when he stood next to the green eyed brunette who had given him a look of recognition the moment he entered.

Gulping, Tasuku took a deep breath and asked the questions that he had been dying to ask since he had arrived, "Who... are you? Who am I to you, for that matter? Why... Why do I seem to know you... and you seem to recognise me? Why does everything seem so familiar to me?"

Blue eyes glazed with sadness and regret, the one he only knew as Aichi spoke up, "I am Sendou Aichi, and my partner here is Kai Toshiki. As for who you are..." Aichi sighed, "Chrono said your name is Ryuuenji Tasuku, but to us... We simply knew you as Tasuku, the little boy Kai and I adopted and raised... and sent into the past for your own safety."

And Tasuku could only feel the tears welling up as his fears were now confirmed.

* * *

 **WHOOT! I'M BACK IN BUSINESS! I got started writing this on Saturday night AKA after I binge watched all the recent Vanguard G NEXT episodes and wow lots of plot I missed out on. I am SO SORRY this was so late.**

 **Now key points:**

 **1\. As some of you guessed it the base is the same test site for the Stride Gate prototype. But as its only a gate to Cray... it isn't the time gate I will be using here. Also, I had originally planned for the base to be in the Megacolony Branch, but then I realised that the test site was a much better idea.**

 **2\. Now the whole deal about the representative thing... is actually due to the Diffrider plot that is currently going on in the anime. A bit of a new addition, but the idea was already in my mind for quite sometime. G NEXT's plot just gave me a much better excuse to use it.**

 **3\. Yeah the Units are walking around pretty fine. I'm using the bonds between a Vanguard and their Unit plus Stride Force to explain why they have material form now. Harmonics Messiah who is technically the Goddess of Cray is pretty much the one sustaining and strengthening the bonds. She'll play a part later.**

 **4\. The tech here is still working thanks to Gear Chronicle, Nova Grappler and Dimension Police clans plus some help with Stride Force. I'll talk about it in when the time comes, don't worry. And as for how Kai got here faster than he should have... There is a teleport system in the Legion Mate season that was used but not really expanded on. I'll also get back to that when the time comes.**

 **5\. Chrono being the Human Head of the Gear Chronicle clan is technically true since his Diffride Partner is Chronojet Dragon, the leader of the clan. And Ibuki is in all technicality Harmonics Messiah's human representative. So he's basically the resistance leader. Like he's the leader when dealing with a crisis in the anime. And yes this is IbuChro.**

 **6\. If you were wondering, the Dragon Empire branch mostly contains fighters who use clans from the actual Dragon Empire territory. Also, you probably noticed that I mentioned Henri. I'm sorry he's kinda sweet in the anime but at the same time he has so much potential to be powerful (Episode 36 of NEXT proves that he's actually quite capable.)**

 **7\. Timeline - Again this is years after a much altered Vanguard G timeline, the differences being: Ryuzu is dead. Like, really dead. The Diffride project was shafted in favour of dealing with the current crisis the moment Yamigedo arrived so no Possessed Vanguards. And our G NEXT protag? Well... you'll see. But honestly the timeline will be subject to change soon. (Kekeke...)**

 **Hopefully all of you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it out the moment I realised I was really inspired.**


End file.
